Autumn Equinox: Renesemee's story
by BeccaCullen17
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. The Cullens are happy and living life, but what happenes when new vampires come to visit, and one is a little to a lot off beat.This is my first fanfic so review and tell me what you think, please.. XOXO enjoy!
1. Preface

Preface

Bella P.O.V

"vampires... a lot of them... in the modow... follow me!" she said, being out of breath, and then she was gone. Edward and i followed her into the southern part of the forest where we saw a big russett wolf that i knew was Jacob, standing guard looking out into the forest. We all heard the leaves crunching in the tree's. I saw Edward crouching and then Renesemee do the same, Jacob started rough-housing and snarling at the ground. I streatched my shield out over me and the feild surrounding the three of them, just in case.

"who's there," Edward yelled into the atmosphere. The brief silence killed me, but it was rewarded. A large coven of five vampires prceeded out of the forest...

* * *

**A/N: heyy. please read and review and tell me what you think about my story. if you have any suggestions to what happens next, that would be cool of you's too. thanx a bunch!! **

**XOXO ~ BeccaCullen17**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ Baby Box

Bella P.O.V

"OUCH!!"

"what did you do this time, bella?" Edward asked me, coming into the room that i just made the ruckus in. Even though i was a vampire, everyone within a ten mile radius would say that i am the most clumbsiest vampire out there. you'd think that after i was changed, my balance would've improved a little, but..... it didn't.

"oh, nuthing,, Renesemee's baby box just fell out of the closet on me" i notified him. Edward came into our oversized closet laughing, saying

"and why are you digging that out?" he came over and kissed me on top of the head, looking for an explanation.

"AWWW, come on! 'ness is turning five in a few months, im a mother! im going through a crisis, she's growing up so fast!". Renesemee _was_ turning five, but the fact that she is half vampire means that she ages faster physically and mentally. Renesemee portrayed a young woman figure, about sixteen. She had a pale and beautiful complection as well as long,curly bronze hair - she got that from her father, along with her excellent musical abilities. She had a petite figure, and loved sports, but, she was a ginormous CLUTZ! as she obviously got that from her mother.

Bella took the box down form the storage part of the closet and sat on the floor with it. Edward stiffled a laugh and decided to join her.

" it's amazing how Alice and Rose got all of this out of a few years," she gestured to the box between them on the floor. Every thing they took out of the box brought back vivid memories of when Renesemee was little. her first bottle, first shoes, first outfit, first everything!

A few hours later, they decided to go back to the family house and be there when Renesemee came home from her first day of school. they only went to the cottage when they wanted some privacy, other than that, they lived at the Cullen house with everyone. As they walked in the front door they saw Emmett sitting on the couch watching and cheering on a football game, but other than that, no one was there.

"HEY GUYS! long time no see" Emmett yelled excitedly across the room. He swooped over and gave us both a huge bear hug, knocking the wind out of both of us.

"Emmett, we were here this morning." Edward said being visibly confused."yeah, i know. it just felt like a really long time i guess" Emmett said, plopping back down on the couch and taking me with him. Edward came over and perched himself beside us.

I realized that there were still no others except our trio on the couch. "Emmett, where is everybody?" i asked curiously. He shrugged, then answered with "Alice and Jasper are out hunting i think and Rose and Esmee are out grocerie shopping, Carlisle is pulling a double shift at the hospital, too. they mostly left right after you did, so it's been pretty lonely here".

Edward was up and at the door before i could blink, elated and smiling. I grinned because i heard the bus coming down the road. Renesemee was home from her first day of school and he wasn't going to miss greeting her first. He thought it was his duty as a father to be there when his child has it's first something, i thought it was just an excuse to be the first one to see her face... and it was. Renesemee barely got through the doorframe when Edward swooped her up and hurdled themselves both at the empty end of the couch. He then fixed her so that she was right side up on his lap. I scooched over beside the two and asked Renesemee how her day was. She replied with a "well... it was different than what i thought"

* * *

**A/N: Heyy! please review my story and tell me if it's good. this is my first story. and be nice please!!HAHA hope you like my story. Keep reading.  
**

**SHOUT OUT- to Stephenie Meyer for writing up such awesome vampires!! we all love you. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ First Day

Renesemee P.O.V

"different how?" my dad Edward asked. Im surprised that he already wasn't picking my brain for the answers himself. Uncle Emmett laughed and said "i remember my first day of high school.." i laughed and made a remark about how i thought school wasn't invented back then, he fake laughed and brought back the topic of my first day, obviously intrested because he turned off the television.

"well..i have a friend, her name is Lydia. im glad she's my friend after this afternoon though. today at lunch i bought my food and was looking for a place to sit when i tripped over Lydia who was trying to find her contact that fell out. my food fell all over her. i felt so bad but she just laughed, so i laughed along with her. i helped her find her contact which wasn't so hard actually, but my eyes are way better than hers. she called her parents for some clean clothes after lunch and i got to meet her parents who are really nice. and that's about it."

Dad and uncle Emmett burst out laughing. "man, i wish i was there to see that one" Emmett said through his loud cackles. "oh i already have Em' and it is hilarious. although i feel bad for the poor girl" Dad exhaled through his laughes." Emmett replied with a "NO FAIR!!".

Mom hit them both in the head. I shrugged out of my dark grey, double breasted peacoat and threw it on the piano seat. I made my way over to the couch and sat in the middle of Mom and uncle Emmett, placing my palms on their temples, trying to concentrait through my Dad's loud howles of laughter. I showed them my day through my thoughts.

Mom gasped, which startled me out of my concentraition. "HEY! i wasn't finished!" Emmett yelled. "Mom.. whats wrong?" i said, still startled. "Oh my gosh! is that Angela Webber" Mom asked me.. or herself, i couldent tell so i answered anyways. " yeah Mom,that was Mr. and Mrs. Webber, Lydia Webber's mom and dad. why?"

"i had no clue Angela and Ben got married and had a child" Mom definitally said that to herself. I murmured a "yep," and got up to bring my coat to my bedroom, which i only wear so people wont think im a freak not wearing a coat in the late winter - early spring. the door opened and i heard nan-Esmee asking for help with the groceries. I called her nan-Esmee because she thought "nan" or "grandma" made her sound old. I ran down the stairs to help her in a split second, but fell on the seventh stair and tumbled the rest of the way. I heard aunt Rosalie laughing at me and picking me up with her free hand.

" hey, watch it kiddo, Carlisle's gone and we dont need any broken bones" i heard Emmett say as he took me from Rosalie and put me on his shoulders. He carried me to the to the kitchen. I heard Mom say to be careful with me and we both recited a sarcastic "YES MOM!!",

we laughed in sequence, his laughs booming over mine.

"Hun, i bought you a treat, if you want it..." Esmee could barley get the words out before i jumped off of Emmett's shoulders and ran into the kitchen speedy fast. Aunt Alice say's that i get my speed from my dad. "nan-Esmee is it cookies!?" i squealed. Cookies were my absolute favorite food in the world. I helped unpack the rest of the groceries to earn my reward. nan-Esmee put the chocolate chip cookies in the vase-type jar and passed it to me. "thank you nan-Esmee, love you" i said with my mouth full of cookie, " she laughed and kissed me on the cheak, "love you too sweetheart, your welcome". I took another cookie out and held it in front of me while i swallowed my mouthful. Emmett came over, stole my cookie from my hand, and shoved it in his mouth. "Emmett, you dont eat food so why are you taking mine" i said, matter-of-factly. He laughed and replied "so you can't have it" I shoved another in my mouth and stiffled a HAH before i placed the jar back on the counter.

As i walked into the lounge to go sit down, there was a knock on the door. "Renesemee, it's for you" my dad told me from across the room. no one got up to answer the door, so i went to see who it was; since it was for me... "JACOB!!", i jumped up to give him a hug. "hey, Nessie!" he laughed, "are we gonna go to the garage and do our homework?". Jacob went to school up on the reservation and i went to school at Forks high, but the curriculems were the exact same, so every day after school we did homework together in his garage.

"kay, one minute..." i said while i got my books and coat out of my room. Jake laughed, "you really gotta slow down 'Ness..", "aw Jake, you know i like going fast,,". Mom walked by and muttered somthing about me getting that from dad.. the speed-maniac, Jake laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ Visitors

Renesemee P.O.V

"if A squared plus B squared equals C squared then... pie times C squared plus A squared would equal... oh dont know, this is so confusing!" i cried, frustrated completly. Jake turned over to face me.

"yeah, this is getting pretty boring, what do you want to do?" Jake said, grabing my hand and playing with my fingers.

"Well... want to go hunting?"i said. I was excited, i loved hunting with Jacob.

"shure!" he said, being as excited as i was. He jumped to his feet, making the garage floor shake.

"hey 'Nessie, i'll race ya." he said running out the door. Oh; now he he wants me to run fast. I jumped to my feet and rushed through the door, not disturbing an inch.

I flew past the tree's,which were looking more like painted lines on a picture. Mom tells me that i look like a beautiful gizelle when i run. I met Jacob in the open valley that was in the middle of the forest, he was laying down in his wolf form. I went to sit beside him, although when he saw me he ran into the forested area. I didnt know if he was changeing into human form or trying to hunt without me noticing, so i just stood in the middle of the valley; waiting. I saw Jake run straight onward towards me, i thought that he was going to miss me... but i thought wrong. Jacob swooped me up in his arms and made us both tumble on to the ground. We just layed there; laughing.

"Renesemee.... you know how much you mean to me, and i would protect you no matter what.... cause you mean a lot to me...," Jacob finally stammered the sentence out of himself. I turned onto my stomach and faced Jacob, who's face was bright red. He ran his fingers through his cropped short hair that i loved so much and put them behind his head.

"yeah Jake, i know. you mean a lot to me too, and you said it about three million times in one sentence" i smiled grabbing his arm from the back of his head and started to trace the different indents on it. Jacob turned his head to face mine and gazed at me for what seemed like forever, but oddly i didn't mind... i kind of liked it. He made me smile. He took the hand that i was tracing and brushed it along the side of my face,lingering at my jaw bone. The feel he left on my face was warm. I grabbed his hand that was still on my face and held it there, we stared at each other for one forever more. I leaned my head down onto his bare chest; it was really hot compared to my cold skin. He flinched at the cold temperature but put his arm around me in return. i liked this too much, we stayed like this in silence until Jacob was about to ask a question.

"Renesemee... i want you to know that i... i.. uh" Jacob stuttered. He was having an internal battle with himself about telling me what was on his mind.

"aw, come on Jake.. spit it out.. i really want to know!" i said as i etched myself forward more so i was propped up on one arm, right beside him. he looked over at me and decided mentally that he was going to show me. His breath became more faster than it was a few minutes ago, his head decended from it's original spot as he leaned forward towards me; his hand cupping my face gently. I knew what was about to happen as i wished it would've for forever, i was ready for this. Our faces inclined more and more until i could feel the warmth of his sweet honey-like breath hard on my face.

I herd a rustle in the forest surrounding us and shot up from my previous position. I crouched in the same stance as i have saw my family members do a zillion times before. From the corner of my eye i saw Jacob's dumb-struck expression and his opened arms i used to be in fall to the ground. I wanted to replace myself back into his warm embrace, but i couldn't let my guard down not now... not ever.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ Denalie's

Bella P.O.V

Edward was sitting on the piano bench with me trying to teach me how to play my lullaby, which i did not succeed in at all,

"Edward admit it, i suck and will never get this...we should just give up!" i whined. i had a knack of getting what i wanted with him when i whined. He smiled and then tried to come up with an answer.

"you dont suck, love... you just need time to learn, and we have all eternity, sweetheart" He placed me hand on the right keys and tried the note again. Even with his help, it sounded bad. I moaned with distraught," i suck at everything!". Edward laughed and tilted my chin, "your not horrible at this..." his lips brushed over mine and made me dizzy. I grabbed his face and kissed him back with extreem force. He laughed under the hold that my mouth had on his.

"Mom!!, DAD!!" ...THUMP. Renesemee fell running through the door. Edward was at the door in a second helping her up, i followed there after.

"what's the matter 'Ness, what is it!" Edward said so fast and so anxiety written that if he was scared, i might not want to know the answer.

"vampires... a lot of them... in the modow... follow me!" she said, being out of breath, and then she was gone. Edward and i followed her into the southern part of the forest where we saw a big russett wolf that i knew was Jacob, standing guard looking out into the forest. We all heard the leaves crunching in the tree's. I saw Edward crouching and then Renesemee do the same, Jacob started rough-housing and snarling at the ground. I streatched my shield out over me and the feild surrounding the three of them, just in case.

"who's there," Edward yelled into the atmosphere. The brief silence killed me, but it was rewarded. A large coven of five vampires prceeded out of the forest.

"we come in peace, we do not wish to harm you." a familiar voice ensured us.

"Elazar, Carmen and others. it's so pleasent to see you. what has braught your journey towards us?" Edward said, proceeding towards our visitors. he shook the one that was noticed as Elazar's hand. I know i've seen those faces before, but where? this question irked the hell out of me. the Elazar man walked past Edward towards me and held out his hand for me to greet him.

"ah, dear Bella.. how immortality has done you well. you are as beautiful as i remember you as." instead of shaking my hand, he gave me a friendly hug. "your sheild has improved greatly! kudos to you!" he complimented. I knew this man, i knew these people. They helped save Renesemee's life, her existance. I was forever grateful.

Although there was one vampire i did not recognize. He seemed like he was in agaonizing pain, he stood back behind the one i recognized as Tanya.

"He's a wolf! how can you stand being near him!" the new boy yelled, fidgiting uncontrolably. Kate used her power to bring him down to a state of socialization. he was hypervenelating by this time. Elazar explained to him that they've worked with the wolves befor and they are... sort of... immuned to him.

"you'll get used to the wolves later on, young Talon" Elazar told him. I would now recognize him as now spoke to me.

" we came to speak to your family, but we saw this young lady out here with the wolf'" she pointed to Jacob. "Talon saw her and reacted to quickly, sorry if we scared you, darling." she went over to Renesemee to express her sympathy. Renesemee did not relax from her protective stance so i calmed her down.

"Renesemee, it's fine she's like family" I told her, retracting my sheild. Carmen gasped.

"Renesemee, little Renesemee, is that you?" Carmen and the girls; Tanya and Kate went to see if the girl standing there was my daughter.

"Carmen, Elazar, let's go back to the house and talkith the rest of the family" Edward aksed.

"yes, thank you dear.. girls come too, you were asking about the Cullens." Carmen told them. We started to depart for the house, when i remembered my child, best friend, and a Talon in the valley behind me.

"Renesemee, are you coming?" I asked her.

"naw, i'll be there later mom. Im staying with Jacob" she replied. Edward led the way back to the house with the Denalie's, soon to find out exatcly what they were here for...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Home Sweet Home

Renesemee P.O.V

The young vampire proceeded towards me and Jacob. I gravitated towards Jacob, not knowing what would happen between _this_ vampire and that werewolf, _my_ werewolf. The vampire had his sight fixated on me, not Jacob.

"Hello, im Talon. and you are...?" the vampire named Talon asked me, reaching out for my hand. He kissed the top like a gentlemen would have done when my father was human. I could feel Jacob's tremmors roll off of his body beside me, so i pulled my hand away. Talon _did_ kind of intrude on our private moment.

"im Renesemee, and this is Jacob.." i gestured to Jake, who just gave him a solemn glare. Talon just smirked at Jake and told us that i was a pleasure to meet both of us.

Talon had a pale complection; like me. He had shaggy brown hair, with aubern eyes. He was very tall and lean, unlike Jacob who was tall and _very_ muscular. I couldent take my eyes off of his face; it seemed so pure, so innocent.. and his smile...

Jacob pulled my arm. "'Ness, we should get back to the house dont you think?" Jake went to grab my hand, but as he reached over Talon appeared between us and asked me if i would like to be escourted to the house. I was conflicted between these two guys. Jacob got frutrated and told me that he'd meet _me_ at the house. Talon took my arm and intertwined it with his. I felt bad about what i did to Jacob.

As he said, he met us back at the house. Everyone was sitting at the big dining table when i walked in with Talon. This was the most people i've seen at this table ever; it's usually only me or me and Jake when he's here. Mom and aunt Alice came over to me and asked for my assistance.

"Renesemee, can you help us clean out the cottage." Alice asked me politely. Jacob said he would help too, then Mom dragged me out of the house.

"hey, why are we cleaning out the cottage?" i asked

"i feel so bad for them; there was a vampire going around killing people and the Volturie got suspicious. so they fleeted to us. we're the closest thin they have to a family. There staying here at the cottage, we will stay at the house until further notice." Mom explained to me. We were at the cottage by now and Mom told me to go pack my things that i need to live with, because we might not be back here for a while. Jacob came to help me. While i was packing things into my travel bags, Jacob was sprawled accross my floor playing with my ipod.

"why is everything you have green. Why can't it be black, or brown..... mabe blue.." Jacob mumbled.

"lets see... because green is my favorite color, maby" i said sarcasticly. Jacob herd my Mom ask for his assistance to take things down in her closet, so he told me he'd be right back. I kept on taking clothes out of my closet and shoving them in my bags. Alice came in without a sound and frightened me.

"GOD ALICE!! dont scare me like that"

"sorry Renesemee. so the new vamp and you?(silence)he's cute." Alice passed me some clothes out of my drawers with a discusted look on her face.

"what!?" i asked.

"we need to go shopping pronto, these clothes are.." i cut her off mid-sentance.

"hey! you bought those for me!" i replied,matter-of-factly.

she laughed in discust "i know, what was i thinking!!" Jacob came back and saw that i was all packed so he took my bags and was waiting for me to grab the rest of what i had left on my bed. We made our way along the path to the house. It was quiet, there was nothing to say. Jacob reached over and grabbed my hand, this act surprised me..

"sorry i acted like a jerk earlier this morning.. that guy just makes me... well.. mad" Jake was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I knew he was sorry, like he said before.. he will do whatever it takes to keep me safe.

We finally got back to the house and walked in the front door. Mom and Alice were already there doing what they were doing before this whole morning happened.

"hey slow pokes! what took ya?" Alice said passing us. I knew this was not a question, but a statement. The Denalie's had already left, i presumed. Jake helped me bring my stuff up to my bedroom. I started putting stuff away while he just layed on my bed, throwing my baseball up in the air and catching it. I really enjoyed the look of my bedroom. I had a large room with a ginormous walk-in-closet that was filled with clothes that i probably will never be able to wear all of by the time i turn theoretically fifty. One of my walls was completley made out of window with a beautiful balcony that i loved sitting outside on. The main attraction to my room was my bed. It was a hugh four posted canopy bed that was hand made.

"ha, im all done!" i said gladly. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I sat there for a while until Jacob grasped for my waist and pulled me down next to him. He felt warm and inviting as always, i cuddled up close to him.

"so, about today..." Jake smirked and pulled my face almost all the way up to his.

"so are you gonna tell me or what,?" i said, trying to keep my breathing steady; which i failed at.

Jacob laughed, "i think i'll pick the or what...". He leaned closer like he did before and...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~Sorry

Renesemee P.O.V

"TALON!!", He walked into my room. I shot up off of the bed, my face turning bright red.

"are you SERIOUS!" Jacob yelled angirly. He got up and walked to the door, slamming it behind him. I felt terrible about everything. Jake's day was totally ruined, and i felt like it was totally my fault. I slouched onto my bed; covering my face and sighing. I felt a small ripple under my body from the bed. Talon sat there beside me for a brief moment, then reached over for my hand and rubbed the top of it soothingly, like Jake did earlier today. I wanted to pull away.. but i didn't.

" miss. Alice asked me to come retrieve you for your dinner," He said in his soft voice.

"tell her that im too tired. i'll eat later." i said; wanting to sleep. I felt the bed beneath me dissapear and be replaced with a steel-like grasp. My eyes flew wide open, i was in Talon's arms.

"what the... what are you doing!?" i said aquardly.

"you need to eat, so i took it into my own hands to bring you to your destination, sweet Renesemee." he replied, walking down the stairs. I stiffled a giggle. I definitly was over tired. Talon carried me down the stair case to the kitchen. I opened my eyes on the way and saw everyone in the lounge stairing at the two of us. Talon snikered, i could only imagine what this looked like to the others. Icould not see Jacob, so i was safe. I did not want to push him over the edge today. I squirmed out of Talon's grasp and headed towards the kitchen, he went to sit with Elazar. I saw Jake sitting at the island eating a plate of lasagna, looking out the window facing the opposite direction than the way i was coming in.  
I thudded my feet a little to regain his attention, he didn't even budge. UGH!, he was being so stubborn. i went to grab a plate of lasagna and try to talk to Jake. I grabbed a plateful and went to sit right accross from Jake. He got up to leave.

"Jake..." i said grasping his arm. His whole body was quivering.

"no 'Nessie, im leaving." he said, trying to walk out thte door. Before he could even take a step, i was in front of him; hugging his large torso.

"im so sorry Jake, i didn't mean to upset you today" i was beginning to cry myself. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"no im sorry 'Ness, im not mad at you and im being a huge jerk too," he said beginning to get upset as well. We heard Talon laughing in the other room. Jacob tensed up at the thought of Talon.

"but you know that i cant trust what i do around that... filthy blood sucker, no offence." he started to get very angry and started to tremble again. I knew he had to leave. I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheak, that brightened up his face a little. He looked down at me and i knew he didn't want to leave. He was still trembeling.

"bye Jacob, i'll miss you" i whispered. I squeezed him and then released from our hug, and then he was gone. i went into the lounge area and sat on the piano bench, no one was around. they left a note that they went to go hunting with the Denalie's. I started playing one of the songs i wrote, on the piano. when i was smaller, my Dad taught me how to play mostly every instrament out there; i am a fast learner. I did not hear anyone come into the house while i was playing, but Talon came in and sat beside me on the bench. I scooted over to give him some room.

"you play beautifly, Renesemee. Is it an origional?" he complimented.

"yeah, thanks Talon" i said trying to disrtact myself with somthing other than his face. i played for a while longer. I went to reach the D# key, but my hand was paused by Talons long, white fingers intertwining with is he _doing_!? His index finger on his other hand guided my chin towars his direction, he smirked and whispered that i was beautiful. What is he diong, what am _i _doing!. I turned my head and he kissed the hollow beneath my left ear. He brought his head back to eye level.

"so shold we part our seperate ways, we need to be rested for school tomorow?" he said grinning.

"what, your going to school now, with me?" this day was just getting more and more awful for; not me but Jake. he smiled and nodded. He kissed the hand he was holding and left within seconds. I was so tired, i just got as far as the couch and fell asleep on that.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ New Guy

Renesemee P.O.V

I woke up and saw that i was on my bed. I don't remember making it up to my bedroom, someone must have carried me up here last night. I got up and pulled a hoodie over the pile of matted curles on the top of my head. I went to eat somthing for breakfast then went to get dressed. I wore a yellow hoodie with destroyed skinny jeans and did my hair and make up the usual way i did them. I grabbed my bag and my coat and went down stairs. I saw Talon leaning against the pillar outside, he looked amazing from here so i could only imagine... I herd the bus coming down the street. I yelled that i would see everyone after school and went to get on the bus to arrive at school... with Talon.

"hey Talon, this is our bus." i said walking past him. He reached over and grabbed my hand. Every time i want to say no to him or i dont want to proceed in somthing with him, i cant push away or say no. I saw Alice's face plastered up to the window, staring at Talon and i, giving me the thumbs up. Oh god!

the bus arrived at school. I walked to the office with Talon to get his schedule. it was covered with plants. when Mom registered me for school she said that the school hadn't changed a bit.

"ah, you are the new junior..." i heard the office secritary say to Talon. He was a junior like me. Talon walked out of the office, thanking the secritary. We walked out of the office and he showed me his schedule which was the exactly the same as mine. Great. We went to our first three classes together until it was lunch. We walked to the cafiteria together when i saw Lydia waving me to her table. She saw me walking towards her with Talon and pulled me aside.

"Renesemee, are you and that guy u no da.." Lydia asked curiously. I cut her off.

"no it's not like that, not at all.." i was starting to turn red.

"well, i think he does. the way he looks at you.." she replied. We sat down at the table and Lydia introduced me to all of her friends. There were a few that i befriended automatically, Like the quiet girl i sat next to named Penelpoe Conners, the very extra friendly boy named Bradey Richards, the very talkitive Amelyah Jeffers, and the few others. Amelyah took great intrest in Talon, but he didn't even realize she existed. His intrest was fixated on me.

We went to the rest of our classes where i reconized a few faces from lunch. After the day was over, Talon and i went to wait for the bus. We saw Bradey Richards at the bus stop and decided to join him.

"hey, baby!" Bradey shouted towards me, i blushed. He came up and grabbed my arm to escort me onto the bus. I saw Talon from the corner of my eye, cringing and glaring at Bradey. The bus ride home was intresting. I sat in the middle of Bradey and Talon. We stopped in front of my enclosed drive way, Talon and i got out of the bus and walked to the house together. I saw Jacob standing out on the front porch, leaning on the pillar like Talon did this morning. It was odd how the same action looked so different on two people.

"there's your pet dog, Renesemee" he said, smirking. I told him to be nice. We parted our ways, him going to the cottage and i goinng to see Jacob. I smiled and waved to him. His face was grave. I went to stand at Jacob's side.

"can we go for a walk?" Jake said, walking towards the forest. I followed. He was angry.

"Jake, whats wrong?" i shouted, trying to get through to him. He turned around and caught me into his steel grasp.

"your leech is making me want to rip his dead body apart" he was frustrated. I tried to lightened the mood.

"there's no need to dismember any one." I put my hand on the side of his face, he leaned into it.

"god.. im sorry. I always screw everything between us up." he was mad at him self now. I reached up on my toes to reach his face. He was surprised, but smirked and mumbled somthing like 'no one's going to ruin this now'. His lips were on mine. They moulded to my Stone-like lips, they were so warm and soft. My hands twisted into his hair as he pulled me closer. I didnt want this to end. The moments where the kiss broke off, he would either say my name or that he was sorry. This was filled with so much passion, it was amazing. This was my first kiss, and it was prefect. He pulled away.

"did i do somthing wrong?" i said now self-concious. He was smiling extaticaly.

"NO, no you didn't do anything wrong, your perfect" he was so peppy and upbeat now. He suddenly remembered that he brought me out here for a reason.

"hey, i wanted to give you somthing..." he pulled out a bag. He opened it and pulled a small silver ring that had "R+J" carved into it.

"Jacob!! it's beautiful." He placed the ring on my left hand pointer finger.

" i made it... some what. It's just a way of saying your mine... if that's ok.. i mean" he sputtered out, blushing. I smiled.

"i am yours, Jake" I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips.

" does this mean that we're sorta... you know... dating now?" he said hopefully. I nodded and reached up again to kiss his beautiful face. Afterwards, we walked hand-in-hand to my house. We saw a shadow running in front of us. It frightened me a little, but we kept on walking. We finally reached the house. Dad was at the door when we opened it, he frightened me, too.

"Jacob, can i speak to you outside," Edward grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him outward. Jake was shell-shocked.

"Dad, what are you doing! ... Jacob..." i was confused, and frustrated. What was Dad _doing_!!!

I walked into the house. I was ambushed by Rosalie, Alice, Mom, and nan-Esmee.

"im confused. First i saw you with Talon, then Edward smashes a kitchen chair because he heard Jacobs thoughts... can you please explain?" Alice said in a jumble. They brought me to my bedroom, sitting down in varoius places and positions to get ready for a story of a lifetime, Mine.

* * *

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading my story so far. please review and maybe give me some ideas. tell me what you think should happen to**

Nessis/Talon Nessie/Jacob etc next...thanx a bunch!!!! XOXO ~ BeccaCullen17


End file.
